when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Williams-Brown Twins
The Williams-Brown twins, Lucas (age 10) and Lucia (age 8), are a duo of martial artist twin siblings and combat pioneers who are generally credited with a change that all boys and girls of the Exeron Union and the newly-formed Martial Arts Kids will have a new policy that all boys should be wearing T-shirts to hide their bare chests and all girls should be wearing tank tops to hide their sports bras (including bare bellies), which is now required (and it is called the Willims-Brown Policy), and they are born from a couple of sports equipment store owners, who are also their parents, John Williams-Brown and Darla Williams-Brown. Also, they are well-skilled in boxing, kickboxing and mixed martial arts and are not fans of professional wrestling at all (because they said that pro wrestling is an "absolute deception," which means they denied its existence), so they even hate pro wrestling as well.because they know it's fake and violent. When not in battle, Lucas usually plays video games while Lucia reads books too, and even though Lucas is boyish (because of his love of action figures, robots, cars and toy guns) and Lucia is a girly girl (because of her love of dolls, plastic animal toys and stuffed toys), they both like to play in a nice way and cross their playtimes over with them. Their want to change the policy only came out when they were shocked about the facts that relate to the cruel Exeron Tournament, just because all male Exeron fighters are shirtless and all female Exeron fighters wear sports bras (while they all wear boxing trunks (including cycling shorts and capri leggings underneath), fingerless MMA gloves, socks and shoes), which turned out to be an embarrassment while on a field trip in the Grand Commonwealth Museum of Terror where Edward John Burton's daughter, Poppy Burton, is its manager ever since they came out from the Grand Commonwealth (a government of Earth and many other worlds that is from the Exeron universe, or the Imsh'ron Universe, an alternate timeline where most of the cartoon characters were dead due to a genocidal game show called the Exeron Tournament, which is established after the Exeron War ended with Rell's death and eventual downfall of the Supreme Government). Before World War III made them be forced to fight by the Future Alliance via invitation from its Supreme Leader, Miles Callisto, Lucas and Lucia led Team Lucas and Lucia, an all-kid martial arts-based crimefighting group which consists all the students of Littlerock Elementary School, which still exists throughout that war, and as ordered by the government of the Grand Commonwealth, their goal was to save the GC from King Ryu, a neo-fascist Italian mafia kingpin who seeks to restore the Supreme Government, revive the Exeron Tournament and force more cartoon characters to fight in the ring for entertainment once more. Soon after, when they received an invitation to join the Future Alliance, they were shocked when all of the members in the Exeron Union are bare-chested for boys and are wearing sports bras for girls while they all are wearing boxing trunks, fingerless Exeron gloves, socks and shoes, but they disliked that kind of policy. Shortly after the Beacon War, and just as the Martial Arts Kids are established as a group of martial arts-based crimefighting children, they made a petition to Christy and Oliver Frogman in order to change the policy so that boys will be wearing T-shirts and girls will be wearing tank tops so that their chests would minimize sweat and deodorant stains on their robes in winter conditions, and also, prevent embarrassment. When a note was sent to the Frogman twins, they decided to enact a new policy so that boys will be wearing T-shirts and girls will be wearing tank tops while wearing boxing trunks (including cycling shorts and capri leggings underneath), fingerless Exeron gloves, socks and shoes at the same time. Many journalists from around the world said that it'll bring about the reduction of embarrassing moments, just as they would hope it should be, and thus they are soon to be dedicated as the "removers of embarrassment." Lucas will be wearing a blue mouthguard, a blue T-shirt with a lightning bolt in its center, blue fingerless MMA gloves, a blue wristwatch, a pair of black boxing shorts with a gray elastic waistband on its top, gray stripes on each side and blue cycling shorts underneath, white socks and white boxing shoes with blue shoelaces and Lucia will be wearing a pink scrunchie, a pink mouthguard, a pink tank top with words "GIRL POWER" in its center (with a sports bra underneath her tank top), pink fingerless MMA gloves, a pink wristwatch, a black boxing skirt with a gray elastic waistband on its top, gray stripes on each side and pink capri shorts underneath, white socks and white boxing shoes with pink shoelaces. They will also wear boxing robes in cold conditions. Also, they are the founders and leaders of Team Lucas and Lucia, an all-kid martial arts-based crimefighting group which consists all the students of Littlerock Elementary School, as ordered by the government of Littlerock to have them protect their town from potential threats since the twins have special martial arts skills. In battle, the Williams-Brown twins will be preventing harassment of others, be it a friendly or an enemy, just as they are the ones who made that new polic possible, and at the same time, they would be better martial artists. Now they'll fight for themselves, their family (the Williams-Brown family), their school, Littlerock Elementary School, their hometown, Littlerock, their country, the Grand Commonwealth, the Grand Commonwealth Self-Defense Army, the Exeron Union, the Martial Arts Kids, the Future Army, Miles Callisto, the Rah-Rah-Robot, Team Magic School Bus, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Girl Union, Kids Next Door, the Nick Jr. Girls, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the Team Fortress Union, the rest of the Buttertoast Alliance, the rest of the Future Alliance, and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Characters Category:Duos Category:Factions Category:Siblings Category:Teams Category:Twins/Triplets